I'm With You
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: Relena and Heero Song fice. Short but sweet. Hope that you all enjoy


Hey everyone, welcome to my first Gundam Wing fic. It is a song fic to "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. Hope that you all enjoy this and review so that I know how to improve future writings.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
  
Relena sat on her bed, holding a small teddy bear close to her heart. She had all of the lights in the room turned off.   
  
The only light that entered the room came from the moon which shown through the window onto the sad girl.   
  
Her low sobs could barely be heard in the large room.   
  
She felt so lost at the moment.  
  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
  
It had been pouring non stop all day long. The house was dead silent and there was no one around to hear her. This was because her brother was on a trip with Noin on a date and would not be back for a couple more days.  
  
She wanted to be by herself, so during this time she gave the servants and most of the guards some time off. Not all the guards though because she knew better then that.  
  
She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for just tonight.  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
  
Her thoughts seemed to keep drifting back to a certain Gundam pilot, no matter how hard she would try and avoid it. Everything always led back to him.  
  
'Wonder where he has been lately? I really haven't seen him around in a long time. I haven't felt his presence at all. Even if I don't see him, I can usually feel him' she mentally sighed to herself at this thought.  
  
'Why do I even bother to think about him? It isn't like he is thinking about me anyway!' with this thought a few more tears escaped her eyes and found there way down her face through the trails that the others had left behind. 'I mean if he had really wanted to see me, wouldn't he have shown up with the other guys at the party last week?"  
  
  
I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
  
  
*Flashback to last week*  
  
Relena was making her rounds, talking to different diplomats. 'Argh, isn't there any of my friends here?' she thought to herself. She looked around the room and spotted Duo. She politely excused herself from the people that she was talking to, and headed towards the Gundam pilot.  
  
"Hey Duo, how have you been?" she asked in a cheery voice.  
  
"Relena" Duo smiled at the girl "good. You look wonderful as usual. How are you holding up anyway? This thing is really boring if you ask me." Duo told her with his usual smile on his face.  
  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
  
"I don't know hoe much more of this I can take." She replied while rolling her eyes. "These things are always so boring, but they are necessary." as an afterthought she added, "So, are any of the other pilots here?"  
  
Duo knew that she was really only asking about one pilot in particular, and he felt bad about what he would have to tell her. "Only me, Wufie and Quatre were able to make it. Trowa was busy, you know how his life is now. And you know Heero, not one for these kind of things."  
  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
  
Relena's smile dropped for a moment when he said that to her, but it quickly came back to her face. "Well I'm glad that at least you guys could make it. At least this way I will have someone interesting to talk to during the night." She said with a small laugh that Duo could tell was forced.  
  
"Well I think that I have to get back to mingling, if you know what I mean. I will talk to you later tonight, okay?" and with that she took her leave from him.  
  
"Take care of yourself" Duo said to her but he was sure that she didn't hear it. "Man, I wish that you could see what you are doing to the poor girl, Heero." He shook his head and proceeded to find someone else to talk to.  
  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
  
Unknown to everyone there, Heero was watching Relena and he had heard what Duo had said as well. 'I do know, but I will find a way to fix it. Wait just a little longer, Relena.'  
  
He watched he for a little while longer and thought about going over there and making his presence known. He thought about asking her to dance with him, but then decided against it. He turned and left the party. 'Soon'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea  
  
  
The Prussian blue eyed Gundam pilot watched Relena from the tree outside her open window when he saw her break out into new sobs. Each one was killing him. He heard her whisper his name and that made his decision. Slowly he made his way into her room and started towards her bed.  
  
Relena was still thinking about the past. 'Why did I ever think that I could change him completely. He doesn't think of me as anything other the a friend, if he even considers me that I don't know.' "Heero" and with that she started to cry again.  
  
At this point, Heero had reached her side. "Relena"  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
Her head shot up. Was she imagining things, or did she just her Heero say her name. She turned her head towards the voice and there she saw Heero standing next to her bed. He had an unknown look in his eyes. She had never seen it before and couldn't place it. Quickly wiping her tears away, she spoke to him. "What are you doing here, Heero?"  
  
He reached his hand out and wiped the rest of her tears away. "I'm sorry, Relena. I never meant to hurt you." With that new tears started to flow from the girl.  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
  
"Shhh, don't cry. I am here with you" He gathered the crying girl into his arms and sat on the bed with her. Relena continued to cry into his shirt as he tried to soothe her. When her crying subsided, she looked up at him. He placed his hand on the side of her face.  
  
Relena couldn't look away, his eyes were so inviting and she was drowning in them. She noticed that his face was getting closer to hers, but she couldn't move. She realized that she didn't want to move anyway.  
  
Heero lower his face until his lips covered Relena's. It started out soft and sweet. Since Heero was never one with words, he was trying to show Relena what he felt for he with actions. Slowly the kiss got deeper. Heero ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking her for entrance.  
  
She quickly responded by opening her mouth for him. As his tongue caressed hers, a small moan escaped from Relena. Soon though the kiss had to end because they both need some air. Relena stared into Heero's eyes again. "What does this mean Heero?" she asked in a small voice. She was afraid that he had only done it on the spur of the moment and that it meant nothing to him.  
  
Heero could tell that she was afraid that he was going to leave and pretend that this didn't happen. He on the other hand was tired of running from his feelings for her.  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
  
  
It was taking him awhile to answer and as the time passed by, Relena got more depressed. 'I knew it, he is going to leave again. It was nothing.' Before she could start to cry again, Heero covered her mouth with another kiss, this one shorter then the last, but to stop her from crying.  
  
"I am going to stay with you Relena, I love you. It took me a long time to realize it and longer to tell you but it is true. I want to stay here with you."  
  
Relena started to cry again, but these were happy tears. "I love you too. I have loved you for so long and I never thought that you would never feel the same way." She threw hers arms around the boy and pressed her lips to him again  
  
When the kiss ended, she realized how tired she was from crying and from being with Heero. She let out a small yawn. "Tired?" he questioned.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Then sleep. You have nothing to worry about. I am with you. I will always protect you."  
  
"You'll be here when I awake?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
She snuggled into the boy and he laid back on the bed to find a comfortable spot. He pulled Relena closer to his body and kissed the top of her head. When she was fully asleep, he closed his eyes as well and joined her in her dreams.  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...  
  
  
Before nodding off completely, he murmured to himself "Mission accomplished."  
  
They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces. Both of them were happy to finally be in the arms of the one that they loved. They were happy to have their feelings returned. They were just happy.   
  
This was their end and their beginning.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Thanks again for reading and please review. See you next time:) 


End file.
